Wingless Dragon
by Bad Sector
Summary: Seeorang yang menanggung dendam itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali muncul. Tanpa menampakkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, ia tetap tersenyum kepada semuanya tanpa membiarkan seorangpun tahu isi hatinya. Gray-Naru! Powerfull-Naru! (Maybe)
1. Prolog

Tittle: Wingless Dragon

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Narutox ?

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore, miss-typo,etc.

Prolog

'Pemenang bukanlah mereka yang berdiri paling akhir. Mereka yang tertawa paling akhirlah yang menjadi pemenang.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV

Dingin. Itulah yang tubuhku rasakan saat ini. Jaket kulit berlapis mantel tebal yang kukenakan masih tak mampu menghalang hembusan jahat angin pengunungan Kunlun, China.

China? Mungkin menjadi pertanyaan besar dibenak kalian kenapa aku sampai bisa kemari. Jika benar, maka jawaban yang kuberikan juga tidak akan membuat rasa penasaran kalian terjawab. 'Insting.' Itulah kata yang sekiranya sangat pas untuk menjelaskan alasanku kemari.

"Brrrr." Tanpa perlu dikomando barisan gigi atas dan bawahku saling bertumbukan satu sama lain akibat dingin yang sudah melewati toleransi tubuh ini. Namun, entah kenapa jauh didalam alam bawa sadarku tertanam keyakinan bahwa apa yang kucari sudah semakin dekat.

Siapa aku? Maafkan sikap kurang peduliku yang tertanam kuat sejak dulu. Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah nama yang kedua orang tuaku berikan padaku saat diriku lahir. Orang tuaku? Kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Lebih tepatnya tidak usah mengetahuinya. Semakin sedikit orang mengenal diriku maka semakin baik bagi mereka. Dan aku menjamin itu semua.

Apa yang kulakukan? Kalian akan tahu nanti. Setelah pegunungan salju ini berhasil kulewati.

END POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Dibalik lebatnya hutan yang secara ajaib menutupi bagian paling dalam dari pegunungan Kunlun, sesosok tubuh terlihat sedang berjalan mendaki tangga-tangga yang diukir dari tanah. Membuktikan bahwa ada suatu kehidupan manusia menantinya bila ia tetap menyusuri jalan tersebut.

POV

"Hah...hah..." Nafasku tersengal-sengal meniti tangga sialan ini. Sudah dua jam kedua kakiku menyusuri jalanan ini. Membuat keringat tanda kelelahan mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitku. Membuat kaos yang kukenakan basah total. Kaos? Ya, pakaian dingin yang kukenakan telah kusimpan disuatu tempat. Pegunungan Kunlun sepertinya memang salah satu dari sekian tempat mistis di bumi yang masih belum terjamah oleh rasa penasaran manusia sehingga membuatnya semakin menarik untuk ditelusuri.

Kudongakkan kepalaku keatas. Membiarkan kedua iris biru safir ini menikmati deretan anak tangga yang mulai terlihat ujungnya. Yang entah kenapa membuat rasa lelahku perlahan menguap tergantikan oleh dorongan semangat untuk mempercepat langkah kaki ini agar mencapai tempat tersebut.

Akhirnya kupercepat langkah kakiku. Bahkan untuk beberapa saat aku mampu melompati tiga sampai empat anak tangga sekaligus seakan tidak ada sama sekali beban untuk melakukannya. Padahal jika dipikirkan menggunakan akal sehat maka akan mustahil bagi orang yang baru saja terserang Hipotermia serta tidak tidur selama tiga hari untuk melakukan hal semacam ini.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tap!

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat kedua bola mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang mampu membuatku tertegun sesaat. Membuat diri sendiri teringat akan apa yang bisa seorang manusia lakukan jika ia mau.

Sebuah kuil berornamen klasik ala China dengan sedikit tambahan aksen Tibet terpampang beberapa ratus meter dari hadapanku. kuil itu berdiri teguh dan kesepian ditengah kepungan pepohonan bambu yang juga dikepung oleh barisan pegunungan salju. 'Ajaib.' Itulah kata yang terucap dibenakku pada saat menyaksikannya.

Akupun memperhatikan lebih seksama kuil tadi. akar-akar pepohonan melilit dinding berwarna gading yang menjadi warna dominan bangunan itu. Membuat retakan-retakan besar maupun kecil mencuat dari berbagai sisi bangunan. Memberikan kesan seram namun berseni yang magis bagi siapapun yang melihat.

Diriku merasakan bahwa ada orang lain yang memperhatikanku dari jauh. Tidak jelas aura apa yang ia berikan namun secara gamblang aku berani bertaruh bahwa orang ini bukanlah sembarang manusia.

"Siapa disana?" Ujarku dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Memang, bicara kasar bukanlah kebiasanku. Suara yang meninggi bagiku merupakan pertanda bahwa sebuah kelemahan terbuka secara otomatis dari dalam dirimu dan lemah tidak ada dalam kamusku.

Seraya dengan perkataanku tadi, keluarlah seorang pemuda. Kira-kira 17 tahun. Tak jauh berbeda denganku. Mengenakan Samfu, pakaian khas china sambil menggendong beberapa ikat kayu bakar dipunggungnya. Rambutnya Hitam cepak serta kedua iris hitamnya memancarkan sesuatu yang lain namun berusaha ia tutupi.

"Siapa kau?" Kembali aku bertanya. Entah kenapa instingku mengatakan bahwa pencarianku akan berakhir pada pemuda dihadapanku ini.

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum lembutnya padaku. "Namaku A man. Namun orang-orang kadang memanggilku dengan Mengde." Ujarnya lembut. Namun tidak terlihat rasa gugup dari gerakan tubuhnya. Seolah ia sudah tahu bahwa aku memang datang kesini untuknya.

"Salam kenal..." Tiba-tiba saja ucapannya terhenti. Membuatku tersadar bahwa aku lupa mengenalkan diriku.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Ucapku mencoba memperkenalkan diri. Kedua matanya menatapku dengan lekat. Seolah mencoba mencari tahu apa yang bisa ia gali dariku. Namun, aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk ini.

"Mengde-san, bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku lokasi desa terdekat? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tersesat di sekitar wilayah ini." Ujarku yang sengaja menggunakan dialek jepang karena mungkin dia sudah mengetahui nya dari namaku. "Aku harus segera kembali berkumpul dengan rombonganku." Diriku mencoba berbohong. Semoga saja dia percaya.

"Begitukan? Itu buruk sekali." Mengde memasang wajah empatinya padaku. "Sebaiknya kau ikut ikut denganku. Kebetulan desaku tak jauh dari sini." Tawarnya yang tentu saja kuterima tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Lagipula aku tahu bahwa pemuda ini menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Singkat kata kami berdua berjalan menyusuri deretan hutan bambu yang terletak dibelakang kuil tua tadi. bambu-bambu itu seolah sengaja tidak tumbuh dijalan setapak tempat kami lewat. Membiarkan bebatuan kerikil besar menjadi aspal alami yang menyelimuti jalan kecil tersebut.

"Oh, jadi Tuan Naruto berasal dari jepang? Keren." Mengde terlihat antusias dengan cerita separuh bohong yang keceritakan padanya. kubilang padanya bahwa aku merupakan bagian dari sekelompok pecinta alam yang berencana mengeksplorasi wilayah pegunungan Kunlun. Reaksi yang diberikannya pada awal berupa rasa terkejut karena baginya Kunlun bukanlah tempat wisata umum.

"Mengde-san, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Naruto." Ujarku yang merasa kurang pas bila lawan bicara seusia memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Tuan'.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Naruto." Mengde membalas perkataanku dengan nada yang sengaja ia ayunkan. Membuatku merasa bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Namun, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba ia hentikan saat kami berada di area danau kecil ditengah kepungan batang bambu. Tentu hal ini membuat rasa penasaran serta waspadaku berdesir. Namun kuusahakan agar emosi itu tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Naruto, bolehkah kita berhenti sebentar. Aku merasa haus." Ujar Mengde dengan senyum grogi yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga haus." Balasku yang mengeluarkan botol minum khas petualang, mirip seperti botol minum tentara.

Kami berdua pun minum air danau yang menyegarkan itu. Permukaan danau yang jernih serta memamerkan beberapa ikan emas yang berenang kesana kemari menjadi godaan sendiri bagi kedua mataku untuk enggan beranjak dari sana.

"Naruto, apakah di jepang ada tempat seperti ini?" Mengde yang baru saja selesai menenggak air minum dari botol minum bambunya menoleh padaku. Kakinya dibiarkan berendam menikmati sensai dingin menyegarkan danau tersebut.

"Mungkin dibeberapa tempat iya." Jawabku singkat. Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Meskipun negara maju namun jepang masih memperhatikan aspek-aspek lingkungan hidup mereka sehingga keasrian seperti masih bisa diperoleh disana. " Tapi Kunlun punya pesonanya sendiri." Sambungku lagi. Membuat Mengde ber'oh' ria dalam rasa penasarannya akan dunia luar.

"Begitu ya." Mengde tiba-tiba berubah nada bicaranya. "Pesona Kunlun sungguh menarik hati penjelajah sepertimu hingga mau menerobos pegunungan salju itu menggunakan kaos tipis seperti ini?" Tanyanya yang membuatku tertegun sesaat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya." Jawabku dengan nada tertahan. "Cukup menarik untuk menemukan seorang pemuda yang mencari kayu ditengah kepungan gunung Kunlun sendirian tanpa takut terbunuh oleh Siluman." Ujarku yang membuat Mengde terkekeh. "Apakah keberanian itu warisan dari leluhurmu, Mengde? Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Cao Cao?" Tanyaku kepada pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Khu, khu, khu." Mengde, atau yang sekarang kupanggil Cao Cao itu terkekeh mendengar perkataanku. "Tidak kusangka kau mampu menemukanku sejauh ini, Naruto. Atau yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai 'Naga Tanpa Sayap.'" Ucapnya sambil tetap mengisi botol bambu ditangannya.

"Itulah aku." Jawabku singkat.

Cao Cao kemudian menoleh kepadaku. "Kalau begitu, apakah yang membuat orang sepertimu rela mencariku sampai kepelosok seperti ini?" Dari kedua bola matanya aku bisa merasakan dengan pasti bahwa orang ini tidak merasa ketakutan sama sekali berhadapan denganku.

"Khaos Brigade." Jawabku singkat. "Ophis merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk dipilih sebagai penerima berkat darinya." Ujarku sambil menatap Cao Cao. Mencoba melihat apakah pemuda itu berubah emosinya.

"Ouroboros Dragon menginginkan bantuanku? Sungguh menarik." Ia mengelus dagunya layaknya sedang menimbang tawaranku saat itu juga. Sementara aku memilih diam menunggu reaksi darinya.

"Kuterima..." Cao Cao menyetujui namun memberikan jeda. Membuatku berpikir apa syarat yang ia inginkan. "Tapi biarkan aku mengetes seberapa validka kekuatan Khaos Brigade." Ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. kemudian secara perlahan dari tangan kanannya kilauan cahaya putih bersinar dan memunculkan sebuah tombak yang memancarkan aura suci begitu kuat.

"True Longinus. Tombak yang menusuk perut Yesus." Gumamku lemah. Pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan senjata pembunuh Tuhan itu secara langsung. Sebuah energi magis rasanya bersiap melahapku kapan saja bila tidak siaga. Sungguh sesuai dengan peringkatnya sebagai Longinus paling berbahaya diantara ketiga belas benda yang sama gelarnya sebagai alat pembunuh Tuhan.

Cao Cao tersanjung dengan ucapanku. "Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui apa benda ini. Kuharap kemampuanku mampu memuaskanmu, Naruto." Ujarnya yang dalam sekejap menghilang dari pandanganku. Memaksaku untuk bersiaga.

"Oh, reaksimu memang sesuai dengan yang dibicarakan banyak orang."Tiba-tiba saja suara Cao Cao tertangkap oleh telinga kiriku. Sehingga tanpa menoleh membuat telunjuk kananku menembakkan sebuah sinar energi kecil namun mampu membelah tubuh sekali tebas ke arah datangnya suara tadi.

Zrat!

Hutan bambu disebelah kiriku terpotong rapi menjadi dua bagian saat sinar mematikan milikku menghantam mereka. Sementara Cao Cao tentunya berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan yang memang merupakan pancingan dariku.

"Mau kemana kau?" Dalam sekejap kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju arah larinya pemuda tadi. Saat jarak kami sudah menipis sebuah tendangan gelombang udara kuberikan padanya dari sisi belakang. Namun, refleknya sebagai seorang petarung memang tidak mengecewakan. Seketika itu juga ia berbalik dan menggunakan senjata miliknya untuk menahan seranganku.

"Menarik." Cao Cao tersenyum padaku. Uap panas mengepul dari tombaknya akibat menahan angin pencabik milikku. Sementara barisan pepohonan bambu disekitarnya sudah rata dengan tanah. Dirinya kemudian mengambil langkah cepat menerjang kearahku dan secara ajaib membuat dirinya membelah menjadi enam orang sekaligus.

"Nah, bagaimana caranya kau mengatasi ini?" Dia menantangku. Tubuhku secara refleks menghindari setiap hujaman tombaknya yang tidak kuketahui asli ataupun palsu. Gerakannya begitu cepat untuk ukuran manusia. 'Mungkin Ophis tidak salah memilihnya.' Pikirku saat itu.

"Kenapa? Apakah ini keahlian sosok sepertimu? Apakah kau belajar mengelak sebagai jurus andalanmu?" Cao Cao mencoba memprovokasi diriku sebagai lawannya. Namun, dia berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba merasakan aliran energi yang dipancarkan oleh dirinya beserta kloningnya. Memang mirip. Sungguh jurus yang mengerikan bahkan untuk ukuran pengguna Senjutsu tingkat akhir pun belum tentu bisa membedakan tubuh mana yang asli akibat konsistensi energi yang ia bagi pada setiap tubuh.

Namun, aku bisa merasakan bahwa salah satu diantara tubuh-tubuh tersebut memiliki aliran energi yang kurang stabil diantara lainnya. Sehingga dengan yakin kupastikan bahwa tubuh itulah yang merupakan wujud asli Cao Cao.

Grep!

Tepat saat tombaknya melewati wajah sebelah kananku, dengan segera kutahan gagang senjatanya itu. Terasa panas dan membakar. Namun kucoba untuk mengunci beberapa detik pergerakannya sambil menembakkan sinar energi kearah tubuhnya. Jujur, aku tidak setengah-setengah pada hal ini. Justru kalau ia berhasil mengatasi seranganku membuktikan bahwa ia memang pantas bergabung dengan kami.

Dugaanku benar. Dengan cerdik tombak yang ia pegang memancarkan aura suci menyilaukan. Mau tak mau membuatku menutup mata sesaat dan memberinya celah untuk melepaskan diri ataupun menyerang balik.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?!" Cao Cao mencoba menebasku menggunakan tombak miliknya. Aura Suci dari senjatanya itu berpendar membentuk semacam pisau energi. Sungguh senjata yang mengerikan.

'Hmm, sepertinya aku harus sedikit serius.' Pikirku seraya membiarkan senjata mematikan tadi membelah perutku menjadi dua. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Cao Cao sendiri kaget melihatnya.

Namun, Rasa kagetnya sirna saat tubuhku yang membelah itu sirna menjadi partikel cahaya hijau. Berpendar didanau tersebut secara lemah. Membuat sebuah pemandangan indah tercipta.

"Apa ini?" Keturunan Perdana menteri Dinasti Han itu kebingungan menyaksikan sekelilingnya. Akan tetapi, ini baru merupakan permulaan. Partikel yang merupakan pecahan tubuhku itu kemudian bersinar terang. Membuat Cao Cao tersungkur ketanah karena suatu tekanan kekuatan.

"Zero Horizon." Ucapku yang membuat suara bergema disekitar pemuda itu. "Kekuatan ini akan membuat semua energi disekitarnya menjadi netral. Termasuk aura suci serta energi kehidupan milikmu yang akan dipaksa turun kembali ke zona semula." Aku berbaik hati membagi informasi mengenai kekuatanku ini padanya. Lagipula ini berguna untuk memberikan kesan bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang takut unjuk kekuatan.

"S-sial!" Cao Cao merutuk kesal. Dirinya mencoba bangkit namun sekujur tubuhnya lemas akibat mengeluarkan energi kehidupan terlalu kuat sehingga ternetralisir oleh kekuatanku.

Melihat keadaannya yang sudah tidak berdaya, akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk menyerah. "Cukup, aku sudah paham kekuatan Khaos Brigade. Aku bersedia ikut denganmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum kepayahan setelah menerima serangan 'menengah' tadi. "Nampaknya banyak hal yang bisa kupelajari darimu dan juga Ophis." Tambahnya lagi yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau memang memiliki semangat belajar." Ujarku senang. "Sekarang kita kembali ke markas. Kemampuanmu menyembunyikan energi serta aura sungguh menyulitkan." Ujarku yang dibuatnya berjalan kaki berbulan-bulan mengelilingi China gara-gara ia menyembunyikan auranya.

Ctak!

Jemariku kujentikkan pelan memunculkan lingkaran sihir yang membuat kami berdua menghilang.

END POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa eropa serta Gotik duduklah dua sosok berbeda jenis kelamin serta penampilan. Salah satu dari mereka merupakan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam, serta memiliki mata hitam yang memancarkan kehampaan. Sementara itu, disebelahnya duduk seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut putih keperakan mengenakan pakaian layaknya anak berandal. Keduanya nampak berdiam diri menunggu sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"!" Kedua pasang mata itu tertuju pada pojok ruangan dimana sebuah lingkaran sihir abu-abu muncul dan menampilkan sepasang laki-laki berdiri di sana. keduanya berjalan tanpa banyak bicara menuju gadis dan pemuda tadi.

"Naruto kembali dari misi. " Salah satu dari dua pemuda tadi membuka suaranya. Dirinya menunduk hormat sesaat kepada gadis mungil tadi. kemudian dari sudut matanya ia memberikan isyarat agar rekannya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Cao Cao hadir untuk memenuhi panggilan anda." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menunduk pelan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto." Gadis mungil tadi mengangkat suaranya. " Maaf membuatmu repot sampai sejauh ini. Namun pekerjaanmu memang sesuai dengan jabatanmu sebagai tangan kananku." Rambut hitam panjang gadis itu berkibar pelan ditiup angin yang menyusup keruangan tersebut.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa berkat dari anda, Ophis-sama." Naruto merendah. "Yang penting saat ini kita telah memiliki tokoh kunci untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan." Ujarnya sambil melirik Cao Cao. "Buktikan kemampuanmu untuk menunjukkan bahwa manusia juga bisa menjadi kekuatan yang memiliki keunikan tersendiri."

"Tentu." Cao Cao tersenyum pelan mematuhi perkataan Naruto. Sementara pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada laki-laki bersurai perak yang berdiri di samping Ophis.

"Vali, apa hasil pengamatanmu di Kuoh?" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bertanya pada pemilik rambut keperakan itu.

"Sepertinya perkiraanmu benar. Sekiryuutei memang berada di sana. Begitu juga dengan aktivitas para malaikat jatuh yang meningkat. Pertanda bahwa akan ada hal menarik terjadi di sana." Vali menyampaikan laporan singkatnya yang membuat Naruto segera angkat suara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin ada baiknya aku pergi ke sana sambil mengecek beberapa hal." Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menoleh kepada Ophis. " Apakah anda mengijinkan saya untuk pergi?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Pergilah." Ophis berujar singkat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itupun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir abu-abu miliknya. Meninggalkan ketiga orang tadi dalam diam.

"Sepertinya Naruto seorang yang pekerja keras." Cao Cao mencoba berceloteh untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Dia memang begitu." Vali menjawab singkat. "Misterius namun dinamis. Itulah Uzumaki Naruto." Tambahnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu, Ophis hanya memilih untuk diam. Kedua matanya yang hampa menatap lekat tempat Naruto berdiri tadi.

'Hatinya sudah termakan dendam.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuoh,

Angin malam bertiup lembut dikota kecil itu. Tanpa disadari sesosok tubuh berdiri diatas sebuah menara pemancar yang menghadap langsung kearah kota. Kedua iris safirnya menatap gemerlap langit malam kota itu sambil memasang tatapan sendu.

"Gremory...Sitri... klan..." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Bau yang sudah lama tidak kucium..." Desisnya pelan diikuti dengan perubahan iris matanya yang menjadi kemerahan.

"Bau para pengkhianat busuk..." Geramnya kesal. Membuat aura kehitaman menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat malam dikota itu terasa mencekam.

TBC

 **Ohayou! Bad Sector kembali lagi dengan Side-project baru. Baru lagi? Gak puas lo bikin fic? Oke, untuk fic lainnya author juga lagi kejar supaya bisa selesai. Cuma idenya rada-rada mampet karena ide buat fic ini. Jadi, ketimbang bikin mampet buat fic lain mendingan dipublish aja. Lagipula author kurang puas dengan fic Yujou Sanka yang ternyata mungkin kurang memuaskan reader. Untuk itu author minta maaf m_m. Terlebih lagi author baru aja memulai kehidupan perkuliahan yang ternyata kejam hahaha. Oke, lupakan curahan hati gak jelas tadi. Jadi buat fic ini konsep yang masih author bingung terletak pada POVnya. Menurut kalian enakkan 3rd person atau 1st person? Terus Naruto disini adalah anggota Khaos Brigade. Untuk latar belakangnya akan dibuka perlahan sejalan dengan cerita (meskipun author udah kasih sedikit spoiler diakhir). Konfliknya enggak karena masalah cinta kok. Lebih luas lagi. Terus untuk karakter disini lebih condong ke Gray. Pairing tentunya tidak berfokus pada heroin mainstream dan maaf juga bila gaya penulisannya aneh karena keseringan hiatus. Dan yang paling penting yakni ucapan terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk Fav, follow, atau review fic ini. Karena dengan adanya kalianlah author jadi dapat ide. PS: Buat yang nunggu Brand New World (itupun kalau masih ada) author usahain bulan ini atau awal september udah keluar updatenya.**


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle: Wingless Dragon

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Narutox ?

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore, miss-typo,etc.

Chapter 1

'Maafkan kami, tapi inilah pilihan yang terbaik.'

'Kehadiranmu hanya akan membuat bangsa ini musnah.'

'Kau...harus...mati...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"..." Sepasang safir itu terbuka. Menyadarkan pemuda yang tadi masih terbuai dalam mimpinya, mimpi buruk tanpa akhir. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang ia biarkan terekspos masih menggeliat malas diatas kasur empuk apatermen 200000 yen yang ia sewa. Cukup mahal untuk ukuran seorang pelajar SMA.

'Ah, iya. Hari ini sudah masuk sekolah.' Pikir pemuda pirang yang poninya masih acak-acakan itu. Ia merutuk kesal sendiri di dalam hatinya bila ingat bahwa harus kembali pada rutinitas sekolahnya yang dianggap membosankan. Lebih membosankan dibanding bertemu para Iblis fraksi lama yang kolot serta egois.

'Fokus Naruto. Misi ini tidak akan lama.' Pemuda ini mencoba memotivasi dirinya sendiri agar beranjak dari gravitasi magis serta ajaib sebuah kasur.

Dirinya kemudian berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya keran air wastafel yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih mendera.

"..." Kedua safir itu menatap lekat pantulan dirinya dicermin dalam waktu cukup lama secara tidak sengaja. Sehingga kilatan memori dari beberapa kejadian lampau secara kurang ajar masuk kembali. membuat Naruto mendecih kesal sendiri. Sungguh tidak kenal sopan sang ingatan, masuk sesuka hatinya dan merusak mood pemuda itu dipagi hari.

'Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto.' Tiba-tiba akal sehat pemuda ini kembali. mengingatkan sang empunya badan agar tidak lepas kendali. Ia tentu tidak ingin menghancurkan seisi kota ini hanya karena masalah amat sepele seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat." Pemilik surai pirang itu pun memilih mengakhiri acara renungan paginya dan segera mengenakan seragam sekolah miliknya. Serta tak lupa menyambar sepotong roti untuk bekal mengganjal perut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skip Time,

Kuoh Gakuen. Disinilah Naruto kini sedang berada. Dirinya yang baru tiba disekolah sibuk menaruh tas serta alat tulis miliknya untuk bersiap belajar. Moodnya juga secara perlahan kembali terbangun setelah menyapa para rekan sekolahnya yang lain.

'Sudah seminggu ya...' Pemuda itu duduk melamun menatap jendela disebelahnya setelah menyiapkan perlengkapan belajar. Memang, seminggu terakhir merupakan masa-masa sibuk sang Uzumaki dalam menyiapkan kebutuhan sekolah sebagai bagian dari misinya. Misi yang diembannya sebagai anggota Khaos Brigade. Atau lebih tepatnya sebagai tangan kanan Ophis, sang Ouroboros.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Dari luar jendelanya ia melihat seorang pemuda melambaikan tangannya. Menyapa dirinya dari kejauhan. Membuatnya membalas dengan lambaian singkat serta senyum sederhana namun memberi kesan bersahabat.

'Sepertinya aku berhasil menyatu dengan baik disini.' Naruto merenung sejenak mengingat aktivitasnya seminggu terakhir. Mulai dari mendaftarkan dirinya kesekolah menggunakan cara khasnya, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua orang serta bersikap ramah pada mereka, bergabung dengan klub sekolah sebagai bagian wajib dari kurikulum Kuoh. Untuk yang satu itu ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada klub Aikido. Sebuah klub yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Naruto-san, apakah Tugas kimiamu sudah selesai? Sensei memintaku mengumpulkannya sebelum pelajaran dimulai." Sebuah suara lembut membuat pemuda itu buyar dari lamunannya, lalu menoleh kepada asal suara. Melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang berdiri sampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, sudah." Naruto membalas lembut senyuman tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar." Tangannya merogoh tas ransel abu-abu miliknya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul hitam yang bertuliskan subjek 'Kimia' dan menyerahkannya kepada gadis tadi. "Ini, Himejima-san." Ujarnya ramah.

"Hitam lagi?" Himejima Akeno. Nama sang gadis yang menatap sedikit penasaran pada pemuda disebelahnya itu. "Nampaknya anda sangat menyukai warna gelap." Candanya yang mungkin dianggap oleh sebagian orang cukup lucu namun bagi telinga Naruto sebagai sindiran halus.

"ya." Naruto tersenyum ramah. "Hitam melambangkan keteduhan serta kepastian." Jawabnya dengan nada penuh makna. Yang mau tak mau membuat Akeno terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ara, sepertinya Naruto-san punya pemikiran mendalam juga mengenai segala hal." Celotehnya dengan wajah yang masih tetap bersahabat. Namun, kedua mata Naruto menatap lekat mata sang gadis. Membuat kedua violet itu berlarian kesana kemari menghindari safir maut tersebut.

"Anoo, sebaiknya Himejima-san segera mengumpulkan buku yang lainnya. sebentar lagi kelas dimulai." Naruto mencoba mengingatkan gadis yang sedari tadi berbicara kepadanya itu.

"Ara, anda benar. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Akeno yang juga baru tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian undur diri. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggung sang gadis dari kejauhan.

'Untuk ukuran seorang Queen kau cukup amatir, Himejima Akeno.' Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat. Mengingat kembali berapa banyak iblis yang ia temui selama berada di sekolah ini. Termasuk Akeno. Salah satu iblis dengan kekuatan yang menurutnya cukup lumayan. Sekelas iblis menengah bila ditaksir dari skala seorang Naruto.

Namun, ketika pikirannya sedang memikirkan iblis tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai merah, Sepekat darah yang sedang duduk tak jauh didepannya. Memandangi lapangan sekolah. Tepatnya tiga orang anak muda junior kelas 11 yang sedang berbaring di sana.

'Hyodou Issei.' Nama itu menyeruak dari pikirannya saat melihat ke arah yang sama. Dimana seorang pemuda yang menjadi sasaran operasinya sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya, Trio Mesum Kuoh. Kelompok pemuda paling menjijikan kastanya dimata para siswa perempuan. Dan Issei bertindak sebagai pemimpin mereka.

'Apakah Rias juga mengincar anak ini? Apakah ia tahu tentang kekuatan Issei?' Pandangan Naruto kembali tertuju kepada sosok gadis cantik tadi. Rias Gremory, penerus dari klan iblis Gremory. Sebuah klan dari 34 pilar aktif yang namanya terangkat setelah salah satu anggotanya menjadi Maou didunia bawah. Cukup untuk membuat nama klan tersebut terangkat bak selebriti di dunia bawah.

Akan tetapi, pikiran Naruto saat ini bukanlah mengenai Rias ataupun klannya, apalagi mengenai kakak laki-laki gadis itu yang menjadi Maou Lucifer dan juga salah satu makhluk terkuat di jagat raya. Pikirannya hanya berisi tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan digunakan oleh gadis iblis itu untuk merangkul Issei masuk sebagai bagian dari mereka.

'Memancing pemuda itu dengan iming-iming wanita sangatlah efektif. Namun rasanya itu terlalu 'murahan' untuk ukuran iblis bangsawan seperti dia. Apalagi ia seorang wanita.' Naruto memikirkan taktik apa yang akan dilancarkan oleh gadis ini untuk menikung dirinya mendapatkan dukungan dari Issei yang polos serta tak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah dunia lain itu.

"!" Tiba-tiba saja saat ia sedang berpikir tadi ia merasakan aura asing, tipis namun masih cukup jelas dideteksi olehnya. Kedua matanya kemudian mencari asal aura tersebut dan menemukan suatu kejutan.

'Hmm, mungkin skenarionya seperti itu.' Naruto dengan kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri di atas sebuah gereja tua tak jauh dari sekolah tersebut. meskipun samar namun ia dapat melihat bahwa sosok itu merupakan seorang Malaikat Jatuh. 'Issei, sepertinya kau sudah menjadi selebritis di dunia bawah.' Syaraf humor milik pemuda pirang ini tergelak untuk sesaat memiirkan betapa banyak pihak yang mengincar kekuatan anak muda ini.

'Sepertinya gadis itu juga lumayan berharga untuk diperhatikan.' Dirinya mencoba memasukan sosok malaikat jatuh tadi kedalam ingatannya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa bahwa akan ada sebuah skenario yang cukup epik serta dramatis akan terjadi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan antara ia, Rias, Issei, serta malaikat jatuh tadi. Namun, hipotesanya tadi harus disingkirkan bersamaan dengan masuknya sang guru kedalam kelas.

'Sepertinya aku harus mengikuti alur drama ini.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu,

"Cao Cao, kumpulkanlah para keturunan pahlawan yang ada diseluruh muka bumi agar ikut bersamaku. Mereka akan kuberikan apapun yang mereka inginkan asal mengikutiku." Seorang gadis berpakaian Gotik serta memiliki ekspresi datar memberikan perintah kepada seorang pemuda yang berlutut padanya.

"Perintahmu adalah sabdamu." Pemuda bernama Cao Cao itu membalas secara hormat sambil memberikan anggukan pelan.

Sementara itu, disekelilingnya berkumpul beberapa orang yang juga sedang berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu. Beberapa diantaranya memasang wajah sinis serta menghina.

"Jadi, dia anjing baru yang dibawa oleh Naruto?" Salah seorang diantara mereka, Wanita tampak tersenyum penuh ekspresi sinis kepada sosok Cao Cao yang sedang berlutut kepada Ophis.

"Kuharap ia tidak akan merepotkan kita." Sambung seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang ia ikat ekor kuda. Telinganya yang lancip itu menjadi ciri khas pada diri orang tersebut.

Zrat!

Tiba-tiba saja pancaran energi suci ditembakkan menuju pemuda tadi. hampir saja membuatnya musnah oleh serangan sekali bunuh itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya anjing ini masih belum jinak." Dari tempat ia berlutut, Cao Cao dengan nada santai melemparkan bola energi tadi kearah iblis bermulut tajam itu. Nyaris membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

"Kau..." Iblis bertelinga lancip itu mendesis menahan amarahnya. Aura hitam iblis menyeruak keluar dari badannya. Membuat para rekan-rekannya sendiri terdiam ketakutan karena tidak mempercayai kekuatannya yang mencapai tingkat begitu tinggi.

"..." Ophis yang menyaksikan situasi semakin memanas tetap memilih diam ditempat. Menyaksikan sesama anggotanya akan saling bunuh. Dirinya merasa situasi saat ini sebagai semacam seleksi alam bagi anggota Khaos Brigade. Yang kuat akan bertahan sementara yang lemah akan mati menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya iblis terbuang ini ketakutan karena bola lampu tadi ya?" Cao Cao mencoba memprovokasi iblis tersebut. dirinya sengaja tidak mengeluarkan True Longinus miliknya agar lawannya semakin lupa diri. "Benar begitukan, Creuserey Asmodeus? Atau yang bisa kupanggil Maou jadi-jadian?" Ledeknya yang membuat sosok pemuda didepannya itu melaju penuh amarah menghantarkan sebuah pukulan energi iblis.

"Keparat kau manusia busuk!" Creuserey yang kehilangan kendali mencoba memecahkan kepala Cao Cao menggunakan tenaga iblisnya. Sementara itu, pemuda dari China itu sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk mengantisipasi serangan tersebut. Akan tetapi...

Grep! Tap!

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul diantara mereka. Menahan tangan keduanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Creuserey hingga membuat iblis terbuang itu berhenti melakukan kegilaannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil sebelum kupaksa kalian untuk berhenti" Ujar sosok tersebut dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Ya, ya, ya." Cao Cao dengan malas memilih untuk mengalah. Sementara itu Creuserey mengibaskan tangannya penuh emosi dan pergi dari sana dengan wajah kesal diikuti oleh para rekan-rekannya.

"Suatu hari kalian akan musnah karena pikiran kolot kalian sendiri." Vali menatap iblis-iblis yang berjalan menjauh kedalam kegelapan itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Layaknya orang menyaksikan segeromban pengemis.

"Cao Cao, sebaiknya kau segera pergi menjalankan tugasmu. Orang-orang yang kau kumpulkan juga akan menjadi kekuatanmu untuk bersanding dengan para iblis itu pada derajat yang sama." Vali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Pemuda keturunan jendral Tiga Negara itu. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu menyukai sifat pemuda tersebut, namun entah kenapa ia cukup senang menyaksikan wajah takut Creuserey tadi.

"Baiklah." Cao Cao dengan senyum penuh arti menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir miliknya. Meninggalkan Vali beserta Ophis yang saling lirik satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?" Ophis yang meskipun tidak memiliki emosi layaknya orang normal masih mampu menangkap makna yang tersirat dari tatapan Vali.

"Ada pengkhianat diantara kita." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit ragu. "Dan ia mengincar Naruto." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sama. Entah kenapa pemuda ini merasa kalau orang pengkhianat satu ini cukup merepotkan ketimbang yang lainnya. dan itulah yang membuatny berpikir apakah Naruto bisa mengatasinya atau tidak.

"Begitukah?" Ophis menjawab tidak antusias. "Pikirkan saja tugasmu. Naruto akan selamat." Gadis itu berujar pendek sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu. Membuat Vali menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan hubungan yang Naruto serta Ophis miliki.

'Kenapa dia begitu yakin?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Satu hari yang merepotkan kembali usai." Naruto bergumam sendiri ditenah perjalanannya. Dirinya berjalan sendirian melewati pinggiran jalanan Sore Kuoh. Menggendong tas ranselnya menggunakan tangan kiri serta menguap beberapa saat karena kelelahan setelah belajar dan juga berlatih aikido bersama anggota klub.

'Mungkin malam ini pesan delivery saja.' Pikirnya yang sudah merasa malas untuk memasak. Lagipula uang bukanlah sebuah masalah disini. Posisinya yang sudah seperti wakil ketua di Khaos Brigade membuatnya berkecukupan bila menyangkut materi. Ditambah lagi kedudukannya yang ibarat pepatah 'berada dibawah satu orang namun mengepalai ribuan orang.' Cukup membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang penting dalam organisasi tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja lamunannya terbuyarkan saat melihat dua orang insan berbeda gender berlarian pelan melewatinya. Yang satu pemuda bertampang mesum sedangkan satu lagi seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, berlari menarik tangan pemuda tadi. 'Issei dan Malaikat jatuh tadi siang' Itulah hal yan langsung terpikirkan oleh Naruto.

'Sebaiknya kulihat sedang apa mereka.' Pikirnya yang sudah mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul, namun secara tiba-tiba ia kembali memperlambat langkahnya saat menyadari ada orang lain yang juga punya tujuan sama, mengikuti Issei.

Sambil tetap berjalan layaknya orang normal, Naruto mencoba mendeteksi aliran energi tamu tak diundang tadi. "Hmm, nampaknya Rias juga tidak ingin kehilangan momen emas ini." Gumamnya pelan sambil membiarkan 'tamu'nya itu berjalan lebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

'Ini semakin menarik...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Issei-kun, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Sudah lama aku ingin menyatakannya namun baru sekarang keberanianku muncul." Amano Yuuma bersemu merah mukanya menatap seorang pemuda yang tangannya ia pegang sedari tadi. membuat lawan bicaranya yang masih dalam fase tidak percaya itu menjadi semakin bingung.

"Y-Yuuma-chan? Apakah kau serius dengan perkataanmu?" Hyodou Issei bertingkah layaknya orang idiot kembali mengulangi pertanyaan sang gadis. Dirinya tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri dan menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupan cintanya yang tandus bagaikan gurun sahara itu akhirnya berakhir.

"B-baka! Apakah aku perlu mengulanginya lagi?" Wajah Yuuma sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Pertanyaan Issei tadi dirasa seperti sebuah godaan baginya. Menyebalkan namun membuat senang. Mungkin itulah cinta.

Issei terbelalak tidak percaya. Tangannya bergetar seperti orang yang tersetrum. Sementara bibirnya ikut terkatup-katup berusaha menjawab pengakuan yang sangat mengguncang hatinya itu.

"T-tentu saja aku mau!" Dengan mata berbinar-binar Issei mengiyakan permintaan Yuuma. Sehingga secara resmi menjadikan keduanya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dengan pemandangan sore yang cukup romantis di sebuah taman. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata menatap keduanya.

"Dasar perjaka labil." Sindir seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menyaksikan drama singkat tadi dari sebuah kafe tak jauh dari taman tersebut. tangan dan mulutnya sibuk menikmati roti yang sengaja ia pesan sebagai teman nonton.

Orang yang tidak lain merupakan Naruto itu memilih menyaksikan pristiwa tadi dari jarak cukup jauh agar tidak membuat sosok lain yang sedang ikut menonton dari 'jarak dekat' mengetahui kehadirannya. Terlebih lagi ia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas isi pembicaraan antara Issei dan juga gadis bernama Yuuma itu.

Sementara itu, Tak jauh dari kafe tempat Naruto berada bersembunyilah dua orang gadis yang diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Mereka adalah duo Onee-san Kuoh, Rias dan Akeno.

"Akeno, apakah sudah waktunya kita mengamankan Issei?" Rias bertanya kepada gadis disebelahnya itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Takut bila terjadi sesuatu diluar rencana pada pemuda itu.

"..." Akeno tidak menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang memakan roti di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. 'Kenapa dia ada di sini?' Gadis berkuncir kuda itu merasa bahwa bukanlah kebetulan pemuda yang merupakan Naruto itu berada di saat yang sama dengan mereka. Namun, Gadis ini tidak menyaksikan bahwa pemuda itu memperhatikan mereka. Dia hanya sibuk memakan makanannya.

"Akeno?" Rias kembali mengulang. Dirinya berbalik dan menyaksikan sahabatnya itu memperhatikan sosok teman sekelas mereka, Naruto yang sedang menikmati makan sorenya. Hal ini membuat gadis bersurai merah itu tersenyum dengan sendirinya dan mencoba menggoda Akeno.

"Tidak kusangka seorang Uzumaki Naruto mampu membuatmu terpana, Akeno." Seloroh Rias yang secara otomatis membuat Akeno berbalik arah menatap wajah gadis itu.

"T-tidak." Dengan sedikit semu merah pada wajahnya ia menyangkal ucapan Rias. " Aku Cuma merasa kalau keberadaannya disana bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Rasanya dia juga memperhatikan kita dan juga Issei." Dirinya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan wajah ragu.

"Tenanglah." Rias mencoba membuang jauh-jauh dugaan Akeno tadi. " Dari deteksiku bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa. Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan?" Gadis berambut merah panjang itu meyakinkan sahabatnya. Mereka para iblis Kuoh memang secara wajib melakukan deteksi aura pada setiap siswa baru agar kemungkinan iblis liar masuk bisa dicegah.

Akeno mengganguk ragu. "Ya, kurasa kau benar." Dirinya kembali berdiskusi dengan Rias meskipun merasa bahwa ada yang lain dari diri pemuda pirang itu namun dia sendiri tidak bisa ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kembali lagi kepada Naruto,

'Sepertinya Akeno bisa memberikan persepsi yang berbeda dengan kehadiranku disini.' Naruto menyadari bahwa Akeno sedari tadi mengamati dirinya. Namun, dia tetap mencoba agar tenang. Terlebih lagi setiap gerak bibir serta tubuh mereka semua bisa ia rasakan secara langsung. Bahkan tidak perlu kontak mata.

Sementara itu, dirinya tiba-tiba saja merasakan bahwa adanya banyak sekali aura jahat yang sedang mendekat kearahnya. Aura itu dirasakannya seperti sekumpulan pembunuh yang siap mengincar nyawannya sekarang juga.

'Siapa lagi ini?' Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Berusaha memancing para pengejarnya kesuatu tempat yang lebih sepi serta menghindari kontak antara dia, pengejar, serta kelompok Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto berjalan dengan santai namun dengan kewaspadaan penuh menuju sebuah gudang tua dipinggiran kota. Dirinya mencoba sebisa mungkin agar pertarungan yang sangat mungkin terjadi itu tidak sampai mencolok sehingga menimbulkan kehebohan. Apalagi membuat Khaos Brigade yang masih seumur jagung terangkat namanya kepermukaan.

Tap!

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat dirinya memasuki area gudang tua tadi. "Kalian semua, keluarlah. Jangan hanya kucing-kucingan menungguku bertindak." Kedua safirnya menatap tajam kearah langit-langit gudang dimana puluhan lingkaran sihir bermunculan menampilkan sekelompok orang bersayap kelelawar yang mengepung dirinya dari segala arah.

Naruto tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. "Khu, khu, khu. Tak kusangka ada juga diantara kalian yang berani berkhianat." Dirinya pun bertepuk tangan sejenak. Mengapresiasi keberanian para iblis itu untuk berpaling dari Khaos Brigade. " Kuakui keberanian kalian dalam membuat keputusan. Meskipun ini adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah kalian buat sebelum mati." Ujarnya dengan mengeluarkan aura abu-abu yang membuat para iblis itu menelan ludah karena gugup.

" J-jangan takut! Kita punya 'ular' Ophis! Kita pasti bisa membunuhnya! Para iblis tidak akan bisa bangkit bila terus bersamanya!" Salah satu dari mereka mencoba menguatkan mental rekan-rekannya. " Kita bisa membunuh pengkhianat ini!" Ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan tekanan iblis yang tidak kalah kuat. Begitupun diikuti para rekannya sehingga membuat Naruto seolah-oleh terhisap oleh kekuatan tersebut.

"Menarik...sungguh menarik." Naruto tersenyum tipis menyaksikan para lawannya yang mulai mencoba mendominasi dirinya. "Namun..." Dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mengarahkannya kearah langit-langit gudang itu. " Kalian masih cepat milyaran tahun jika ingin membunuhku dengan meminjam kekuatan orang lain!" Dari tangannya kemudian berpendar sebuah sinar hijau temaram yang membuat para iblis itu terjatuh ketanah.

"Mass Zero Horizon.." Naruto berdesis mengumumkan nama tekniknya itu. Membuat para iblis tadi terkapar di tanah sambil mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Mengambil tombak mereka dan menembakkan sinar energi kepadanya.

"Percuma..." Naruto dengan jari telunjuk kanannya menangkis sinar energi tadi. membuat benda tersebut menghantam tembok gudang dan membuatnya jebol.

"S-sial!" Para iblis itu mencoba kabur dengan membuat lingkaran sihir, namun sebuah kabut abu-abu membuat lingkaran sihir mereka menjadi hancur dan menghilang.

"Kalian semua telah membuat keputusan. Dan inilah konsekuensinya." Naruto mengangkat jemari telunjuk kanannya keatas dan membuat serangkaian pedang dari energi cahaya miliknya. Pedang yang bersinar itu seolah membuat para pengkhianat itu sadar bahwa keputusan yang mereka buat adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"A-ampuni kami!" Salah satu dari iblis itu memohon keselamatan namun dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Pedang-pedang miliknya melesat dan menembus tubuh puluhan iblis tersebut tanpa ampun. Membuat semuanya musnah menjadi butiran debu cahaya.

"Argghh! Euclid...keparat kau..." Telinga Naruto menangkap sebuah nama. Meskipun samar namun ia mampu menyadari bahwa semua tindakan yang para iblis ini lakukan memiliki seorang dalang. Orang yang mampu menggerakan para iblis kelas menengah ke atas ini untuk menyerangnya meskipun tahu kemungkinan untuk menang sangat kecil.

Swush!

Pada saat yang bersamaan muncullah sebuah retakan pada udara dan menghadirkan sebuah pedang tajam melayang mencoba menyambar kepalanya.

Trank!

Namun, sebuah dinding yang transparan seolah-olah muncul dan menahan serangan tadi. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran musuhnya kemudian berbalik kebelakang. Mendapati seorang pria bersurai perak panjang sedang mencoba menghunuskan sebuah pedang kearah dirinya.

Zrat!

Naruto berhasil menghindar. Namun tidak dengan pakaian sekolahnya yang harus ia biarkan robek pada bagian perut akibat sabetan pedang. Dirinya pun mundur mengambil jarak untuk menghadapi lawannya itu sekaligus melihat wajah penuh lawannya.

"Anda benar-benar masih tajam seperti dulu, Naruto-san." Pria itu tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda pirang didepannya. Namun, dari senyum miliknya bisa dipastikan bahwa banyak sekali ide kejam yang akan ia gunakan untuk mencelakai sang lawan.

"Tenang dan penuh dengan manuver tak terduga. Kau tidak berubah, Euclid Luciffuge." Naruto membalas senyuman 'ramah' Euclid dengan seringai tipis. " Tidak kusangka kau berpaling secepat ini." Ia menggaruk surai pirangnya dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah.

Euclid hanya tersenyum. "Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya. Namun sepertinya anda sudah lupa tujuan awal kenapa kaum iblis lama mau menggabungkan diri dengan anda." Dari kedua tangannya muncul sepasang pedang transparan yang berkilau. Terkena sinar rembulan malam yang menyusup dari celah-celah atap bangunan tua itu. Memberi tahu Naruto bahwa hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Pedang Antimateri? Tidak kusangka kau bisa membuat senjata semacam ini." Alis kanan Naruto nampak naik sedikit. Tertarik dengan senjata sang lawan. 'Pedang itu bisa mengatasi Zero Horizonku. Menarik. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan benda itu?' Pikir Naruto yang penasaran.

Namun, rasa penasarannya harus ia tahan saat Euclid menghilang dari hadapannya. Membuat pemuda pirang ini bersiaga untuk menerima serangan dari segala arah.

"!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan bahaya muncul dari samping kanannya. Membuatnya berbalik arah dan mendapati pria itu hendak menebasnya.

'Tidak semudah itu.' Tangan Kanan Naruto mengepal seperti menggengam sesuatu dan memunculkan sebuah tombak hitam dari genggaman tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk sosok Euclid.

Bwosh!

'Apa?' Sosok Euclid yang tertusuk tadi berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Membuat Naruto tersadar bahwa serangan lain bersiap menghantamnya dari titik lengahnya.

"Kena kau." Euclid bergumam senang. Dirinya secara cepat muncul dibelakang punggung Naruto. Mengayunkan pedangnya. Mencoba menebas pemuda itu menjadi dua bagian.

Trank!

Namun, dirinya dikejutkan saat kedua senjata yang ia pegang tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat. 'Apa ini?!' Dirinya akhirnya mencoba untuk menendang Naruto. Akan tetapi, sebuah pukulan secara tiba-tiba menghantam perutnya. Membuat dirinya terpental beberapa meter dari lawannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi hanya bisa mendesah kesal dari dalam hatinya. 'Kenapa dia membantuku tadi?' Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit tidak senang kepada suatu hal.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kuakhiri semua ini sebelum semakin kacau." Naruto yang menyaksikan Euclid masih sempoyongan mencoba berdiri akibat serangan misterius tadi akhirnya memilih untuk memberikan serangan penghabisan.

Euclid mendecih kesal menyaksikan Naruto yang menyiapkan serangan sekali pakai miliknya. 'Sial, pukulan tadi mengacaukan aliran energiku! Pedang Antimateri tidak bisa digunakan kalau begini...' Pria ini mendecih kesal saat menyadari bahwa serangan tadi bukanlah sembarang serangan. Serangan tak terlihat itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya kacau.

Naruto yang menyadari kondisi Euclid mempercepat eksekusi jurusnya. Perlahan aliran petir terbentuk dari ujung jemari telunjuk serta tengah jari kanannya yang ia satukan. Aliran petir itu membesar hingga membuat bangunan itu retak serta perlahan hancur sebelum akhirnya kilatan petir itu memadat di ujung kedua jarinya tersebut.

"Euclid..." Naruto menatap pria yang masih berdiri dengan susah payah itu. "Kau tahukan bagaimana sakitnya terkena serangan ini?" Ia mengingatkan lawannya akan kenangan menyakitkan yang keduanya pernah alami di masa lalu. Kenangan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ingat. "Kuharap kau tidak membenciku karena ini." Naruto akhirnya meluruskan lengan kanannya seperti hendak menembak dan mengarahkan jemarinya kepada sosok Euclid.

'Keparat!' Euclid mencoba melarikan diri namun tubuhnya terasa sangat kacau. Bila ia menggerakkan kakinya maka tangannya yang akan bergerak. Membuatnya terjatuh beberapa kali. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berteleportasi seperti keahliannya.

Dilain pihak, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan tembakkannya itu. "Spektra!" Dari jemari pemuda itu melesatlah sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan yang membuat terang seketika gudang tua tersebut. membakar habis semua yang dilalui menjadi butiran debu.

"Keparat...Naruto..." Euclid yang sudah tak berdaya tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi butiran debu. Namun, dirinya dan Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh pengkhianat itu terhisap oleh sebuah lubang dimensi dan menghilang tertelan angin.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang yakin bahwa Euclid sudah musnah menoleh kearah sekitarnya. Seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Keluarlah..." Pemuda itu mendesis dengan nada kesal. "Aku tahu kau ada di sini..." Ujarnya dengan nada semakin pelan namun berat. "Tunjukkan dirimu atau kupaksa kau untuk muncul..." Kedua safir miliknya berubah warna menjadi ungu dengan pola riak air serta beberapa bintik hitam pada sekitar bola matanya.

Swush!

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang. Mengenakan pakaian gaun hitam panjang muncul sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Konbanwa, Naruto." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis. Namun membuat pemuda pirang ini cukup kesal karenanya.

"Kenapa..." Naruto mendesis pelan. "kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Cronos?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak senang.

Gadis bernama Cronos itu hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

'Tentunya ini masalah takdir.'

TBC

 **Oke, cukup buat chapter 1 nya. Cerita akan author perlahan buka. Masih abu-abu ya alurnya? Ya memang sih hahaha. Apakah Euclid mati? Menurut kalian? Bagaimana masa lalu Naruto? Itu masih sebuah misteri... siapa Cronos? Jawabannya akan ada di chapter depan.** **Dan yang paling penting yakni ucapan terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk Fav, follow, atau review fic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^**


End file.
